wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vanilla Ninja
|gatunek = Pop-rock |wytwórnia = Bros Records, EMI, Capitol Records |aktualni_członkowie = Lenna Kuurma Piret Jarvis Katrin Siska |byli_członkowie = Triinu Kivilaan Maarja Kivi |strona_internetowa = Strona internetowa }}Vanilla Ninja - trzyosobowy estoński girlsband, cieszący się popularnością na europejskich listach przebojów, zwłaszcza w Austrii i w Niemczech. Skład Zespołu *Lenna Kuurmaa - śpiew, gitara elektryczna *Piret Järvis - gitara elektryczna, śpiew *Katrin Siska - instrumenty klawiszowe Kariera Pierwszy sukces dziewczyny odniosły podczas krajowych eliminacji do Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji. Ze swoją piosenką "Club Kung Fu" zajęły 9 miejsce, jednakże w głosowaniu telewidzów zajęły pierwsze. Wtedy estończycy oszaleli na punkcie czterech dziewczyn z Tallinna. W maju 2003 roku w Estonii ukazała się pierwsza płyta Vanilla Ninja i rozeszła się w 300 000 egzemplarzach. Później przyszedł kolejny sukces, gdy Vanilla Ninja związały się z niemieckim producentem Davidem Brandesem. Ich pierwszy singel "Tough Enough" (Wystarczająco Silny") z nowej płyty "Traces of Sadness" (Ślady Smutku) cieszył się dużą popularnością w Niemczech. Następnie wydały singel "Don't Go Too Fast" (Nie pędź tak szybko), a później "Liar" (Kłamca). W 2004 roku z zespołu odeszła Maarja Kivi, którą z powodzeniem zastąpiła Triinu Kivilaan i szybko zyskała sympatię fanów Vanilla Ninja. Oficjalnym powodem odejścia Maarji z zespołu była ciąża. Latem 2004 roku w nowym składzie Ninjas nagrały ostatni teledysk z drugiej płyty: "When The Indians Cry" (Kiedy Indianie Płaczą), w którym zaśpiewała także Triinu. Rok później przyszedł czas na nową płytę, pierwszy singel "Blue Tattoo" (Niebieski Tatuaż) ukazał się w październiku 2004 i był kręcony na Islandii. W roku 2005 nakręciły jeszcze dwa teledyski do piosenki "I Know" (Wiem). Wreszcie przyszedł czas na występ Vanilla Ninja w Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2005 w Kijowie w barwach... Szwajcarii. Zaśpiewały tam piosenkę "Cool Vibes" (Dobre wibracje) i po wykonaniu zajęły ósme miejsce. Wkrótce wyszedł teledysk do tej piosenki. Pod koniec roku, niedługo po niezapomnianym występie w Tallinnie który odbył się 10 grudnia 2005 r. z zespołem rozstała się basistka Triinu Kivilaan. W 2006 roku Vanilla Ninja kontynuują karierę jako trio. 21 kwietnia na rynku ukazał się pierwszy singel z czwartej płyty Vanilla Ninja - "Love is War" (Miłość jest wojną) i nosi on tytuł "Dangerzone" (Strefa Zagrożenia), teledysk do niego nakręcony został w Kapsztadzie w RPA. 19 maja miała miejsce premiera "Love is War". Polska premiera nastąpiła pod koniec czerwca 2006 roku. 1 września 2006 walczyły o nagrody Bursztynowego Słowika i Słowika Publiczności na 42. Sopot Festival. Jury nie zaliczyło występu zespołu do udanych. Dziewczyny nie zdobyły żadnego ze słowików. 3 lutego 2007 roku dziewczyny wzięły udział w estońskich preselekcjach do Konkursu Eurowizji 2007. Była to ich duża szansa, ponieważ miały one problemy z byłym producentem zespołu, Davidem Brandesem, który, według niego, posiadał prawa do nazwy Vanilla Ninja oraz do wielu piosenek. Następnie okazało się, że Oulson Outsoursing OÜ, a dokładnie Aleksander Szymakov posiada znak towarowy. W grudniu 2007 trwający półtora roku proces pomiędzy Davidem Brandesem a EMI, wydawcą ostatniej płyty zespołu, zakończył się wyrokiem zasądzającym markę "Vanilla Ninja" jako własność zespołu, przy uzyciu na rynkach światowych. W dniach 20. - 25. lutego dziewczyny wystąpiły na 49 festivalu Vina Del Mar w Chile z piosenką "Birds of Peace", reprezentując Estonię. Vanilla Ninja zakwalifikowały się najpierw do półfinału, następnie do finału. Zespół został okrzyknięty najlepszym artystą na festiwalu. Dziewczyny wygrały 10.000 dolarów. Dyskografia *2003 - "Vanilla Ninja" *2004 - "Traces Of Sadness" *2005 - "Blue Tattoo" *2006 - "Love Is War" Single Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Kategoria:Estońskie zespoły Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki